


Day 3: Nakama

by GemmaRose



Series: Ten Days of Lawlu 2016 [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 10 days of LawLu, Canon Compliant, M/M, POV Outsider, Party, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7026943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nami knows exactly how clingy Luffy is with his nakama. The way he seeks out Trafalgar Law during the party on Zhou is an anomaly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 3: Nakama

“You’re Bepo, right?” Nami asked as she sat down next to a polar bear mink in an orange boiler suit.

“You’re Nami.” he replied, and she nodded.

“Yep.” she looked out at the party, eyes catching on her captain. Luffy was in his element at a party like this, whirling through dances with more enthusiasm than grace and shining as bright as the bonfire.

“Captain seems... happy.” Bepo said thoughtfully, and Nami followed her fellow navigator’s gaze to where Torao was sitting with some of the other members of his crew. He was smiling for once, even though it looked like he was getting teased about something.

“He’s missed you guys.” Nami shrugged, taking a sip of her drink. The minks made great booze, she’d have to make sure they got some to bring with.

“Really?” Bepo’s fuzzy face lit up, and Nami smiled. The captain of the Heart Pirates hadn’t said much about his crew in the short period of time they travelled together, but anyone Luffy took a liking to so fast couldn’t be nearly as heartless as his reputation made him out to be.

Luffy bounded out of the clump of minks he’d been partying with, and Nami’s eyes widened as her captain made a beeline not for the tables of food or the merrily playing musicians, but for their ally. Trafalgar Law rolled his eyes when Luffy offered a hand, clearly asking the taller captain to dance, but he let Luffy pull him to his feet. The Heart pirates who had been teasing their captain high-fived, and Nami turned to see Bepo looking as stunned as she felt.

“No way.” she shook her head. Luffy didn’t do romance, he just didn’t. Her captain was _immune_ to Boa Hancock, for crying out loud! “Luffy doesn’t- he just _doesn’t_.”

“Captain did have a crush on him two years ago.” Bepo mused, and Nami stared at the mink.

“He what.”

“Had a crush.” Bepo grinned. “It’s nice to see Captain happy.”

Nami sighed, and downed half her drink in one go. “If he hurts Luffy, we may have to castrate him.” she warned the big fluffy navigator.

“And if your captain hurts our captain, well, there won’t be enough of him left to bury.” Bepo smiled, and it would’ve been sweet if he hadn’t been showing all his pointy teeth.

“Fair.” Nami nodded, and drank the rest of her booze. “I’m getting more, want some?”

“Yes please.” Bepo smiled again, no teeth this time. Nami headed for the table laden down with food and drink, and pretended not to notice Luffy trying to get Trafalgar to try some of the meat. She’d grill both of them about it when they had Sanji back.

**Author's Note:**

> another short one, but I’m pretty proud of it. I wish we’d gotten more Nami-Bepo interaction in canon, they could talk shop and commiserate about their idiot nakama.


End file.
